Falling Stars
by MewMewstreet
Summary: Riza Hawkeye has a chimera cousin, who gets into way more trouble then she should. And when her cousin wants to join the military, things gt a little out of control. RoyxRiza EdxWinry AlxOC
1. Proluge

A/N:Hey this is my first fanfict story on fanfiction XP but not my first fafic. I accept flames and adivce, but I expect to hear good. This part is short, and really doesn't explain much of the story but if you guys want hear more just review. Also I have a made up chracter in here as the main chracter so , yeah. Enough of my chatter, Enjoy!

Disclamier: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I only wish I do XP

* * *

**Prologue:**

As late summer wind brushed against my cheeks, warm and vibrant. Though the sun was almost down it still felt warm outside. I looked back at the old, small, anddusty house and smiled, it was sad that grandpa had died ,but being sent to one house to another was getting tiring. Everyone would find out eventually, wouldn't they? Then again I would have to end up in another house with a sick person, and standing by their bedside as they slowly, painfully died. I shivered at the thought of seeing that happen again in front of my very eyes. I stared at the house one more time, before heading down the road.

As I started to walk a squirrel jumped in front of the trail, it standing on it's hind legs and hands stretched out. "I'm sorry, heko, but I have to go. You expect me too go on getting sent to each of my family's houses? Like a present to be sent before they die, it's unbearable and sad. I have to run away I'm sorry." I said in chirps and squeaks to the squirrel . The squirrel still stood there strong , sticking out it's chest, not letting my go pass. "Please." the squirrel stood still for awhile longer as a gentle wind went by. Then the squirrel lowered it's self and the ran up my leg then jumped onto my shoulder. "Fine then," I squeaked , "you can come along , k?" The squirrel's eyes brightened and then it rubbed against my face. "Okay I get it, I get. I'm grateful too." The squirrel stopped and looked up with happy eyes. "Okay then let's go," I smiled, "I'm coming cuz." I whispered . Then me and my squirrel companion departed down the dirt road.


	2. The dogs of the military

A/N:Hey thanx to Daughter of Helba for reviewing and thanx Ron Ron Ron for adding my story as one of your favs XD k, Wellt tust me, this is three times longer then my proluge so hands cookies out and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist ( but if only I did...).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Jasmine walked, she wondered why her cousin would want to livein such a place. It was extremely crowded, smelled, and was yet again crowded. Livingin the that dirty old hut looked pretty good right now. Though when she came upon a gate she smiled, glad to find what she was looking for. She climbed half way up th gate then smoothly jumped over the rest and landed on the other side gently. Then someone started to wave his hands like crazy and yelling "Hey you!" Jasmine just let out a heavy sigh and began to run. The solider still in pursuit kept yelling to stop. Though she didn't wan to explain her golden fox tail that was flowing behind her and here ears on top of head. Soon a pursuit of a about 20 soldiers were running after her.

Now this chase was pointless in trying to lose them, even if she manage did find her cousin , she would still have to explain why she had a tail and ears.

Jasmine could go on like this for hours running , but eventually she would get blasted by a bomb or something. She decided to give up , but just then a group of their soldiers were running right towards her. Jasmine stopped, not because it was hopeless, not because she was trapped, but because at the front of group of soldiers was her cousin "Riza!" Jasmine smiled happily and waved. The women titled her head then overcome with surprise put down her gun and shook her head slowly.

-lightingandbullet-

Jasmine knew her cousin was mad but not this mad, "What are doing here! Why did you run away from the house! Tell me that!" Riza Hawkeye paced back and forth shaking her head. "Plus you didn't have the decicenty to hide you ears and tail." Jasmine just sat in her chair ears down watching her cousin pace back and forth around the room. "Jasmine tell me, why didn't you get contact with the family and tell about grandfather and that he was dead. You would've just been sent to another home to take care of-"

"That's exactly," Jasmine interrupted hanging her head,"why I ran away." silence fell over in the office they were in.

"Well, lieutenant I think you should let her stay at your place until you find another place for her to stay." said a man named Roy or as many of them said Lieutenant Colonel, he didn't seem like much to Jasmine.

Riza looked over at him and sighed "Fine, but your heading to someone else's house in two days. Okay?" she looked down at Jasmine.

Jasmine looked up happy shaking her head up and down, " Okay, of course." she stood up."Thanks Riza's boyfriend." Liza hit her in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for, I said thanks."

"He's not my boyfriend." she said, looking like she was on the edge of blushing.

"Oh, why then all you think about is 'Roy looks nice today' ' Roy that was a brilliant idea' then all you do is talk about in your letters is that Roy this and Roy that or I'm so worried about Roy getting shot in the eye. Yuck, every time, ever letter there is something about him, it makes me sick.." Jasmine stuck out her tongue in digust. Though when she looked up to she Riza about to explode she stuck her tongue back in " Um, yeah, gots to go, nice meeting you Havoc, and Roy." she laughed nervously and opened the door. "ImeanLiza'sboyfriend." she said quickly and left out the door. Then all you could hear was yelling and shooting and people telling Riza not to kill her cousin.

-lightingandbullet-

Once they got everything under control, they sent Jasmine outside to wait. They had put a bandana on her head too keep ears hidden, and her tail was wrapped around her waist. It looked sorta funny. Jasmine took off her bandana to listen in on Roy and Riza and the rest of them up there. Since they were three stories up and she was outside, her ears came in handy.

"Your cousin reminds me of another little bratty kid I know." she heard Roy's say. How dare he say she was bratty! And compare her to Fullmetal! Jasmine shook her head, how did she know that name? She had no idea who he was , but she suddenly know his name. His name was Edward Elric and he came from a small town named Resembol... Jasmine shook her head again and took out her sketch book.

Around noon a shadow appeared over her, she looked up to see a boy with blond hair, his hair was put back in one braid. "Excuse me, your blocking my light," Jasmine said squinting from the sun's light behind his head, "and I don't like people hovering over me when I'm drawing."

The boy held out a plate, "It's for you, from your cousin." Jasmine stared at the plate, it had ham.

"No thanks I'm a vegetarian." she said pushing the plate away.

The boy shrugged and sat down next to her on the bottom of the steps and began to eat, Jasmine continued to draw. After awhile the boy leaned over at glanced at her drawing, "Is that Roy?" he asked smirking.

Jasmine leaned away from him, "Um, yeah, he sorta has this sculpture face."

"Um-hm" he leaned away from her.

"What's does 'um-hm' mean?"

"I just saying that I agree with you."

"You being sarcastic."

"No I'm not."

"There you go again!"

"What?"

"Being sarcastic!"

"Me? I'm not being sarcastic."

"There you go again!"

"Um-hm."

"Ugh!" she started to draw again, but with a pouting face. Then the boy took out a piece of bread and took a bite. Jasmine stared at him, "Where did you get that?"

"From the plate."

"No it wasn't there before, when you pushed it up to my face that wasn't there."

"Yes it was, you just didn't see it." Jasmine made a face and looked behind him, sitting there was a plate similar to the other but with two pieces of bread. Jasmine went back to her sketch book and started a new drawing, again the boy leaned toward her. He raised an eyebrow it seemed in surprise a wonder. "You know Winry?" he asked

"Who?", Jasmine said looking up from her sketch book, "oh so that's her name."

"You mean you don't know who you were drawing?"

"No," Jasmine shook her head, "I didn't her face just suddenly popped up in my head." she stared up the sky, "Like when your name and the town you grew up popped in my head, Ed and Resembol " she whispered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I think-" she was cut off by a loud growl, they both looked down at her stomach, "I guess I'm hungry since I hadn't had anything for a couple days." Jasmine laughed nervously and smiled. The boy smiled back and then reached behind himself and shoved a piece of bread in her face. "Here." he said. Jasmine stared at it for awhile then finally took it, eating slowly. Then she said in a faint whisper, "Thank you."

-lightingandbullet

After awhile Jasmine continued to draw and the boy, who's name was Ed was just done eating. It was late afternoon and there was a gentle breeze, strong enough to blow Jasmine's short blonde hair in her face. After many attempts to push it behind her ear and her hair just falling out from behind her ear she gave up and closed her sketch book, she had finished 4 sketches: Roy,Winry, Ed, and a guy with these glasses and a sort of after shave look.

She looked up to see it was about sunset and the Ed was still sitting next to her . "You know your brother is looking for you, actually he's about to come in five..."

Ed looked at her from his little staring into space moment, "Huh?"

"Four."

"Wait what are-"

"Three."

"I bet you he's not going to-"

"Two."

"Stop cutting me- "

"One."

And ironically enough a boy came around the corner of the building running over to Ed and Jasmine. He looked similar to Ed, though just a slight chubbier, slightly, maybe less then slight. Though they were almost identical, and his eyes were a little browner. Ed raised a hand, "Hey Al."

"There you are Ed! I 've been looking for you all day!" Al said.

"Really?" he seemed he wanted to look over to Jasmine, though he didn't need to turn around to know she was smiling because she was right.

" Yeah, what happened to my lunch?"

"..." Ed stared at him for awhile both of them just staring at each other.

"You didn't" Al said.

"What I was hungry."

" I was hungry too you know! I went with out lunch Ed and-" he stopped when he saw Jasmine she was looking at them sort of half amused, half confused. Ed looked at Al wondering why he stopped yelling then looked over his shoulder and smiled

" Oh Jasmine this-"

"Al yeah, I know." she said holding out her hand," Nice to meet you." she smiled and waited for him to shake her hand, instead he pointed at her head.

"You have ears." he said still pointing at her ears. There was silence, Jasmine forgot to put her scarf on.

_Dofus._

_Dofus._

_Dofus._

Though what else could she say? "Oh these?" she put her hand on her head, "Yeah, I had them since I was...hmm... 4 years old. I'm a chimera if you haven't guessed already, so are you going t o shake me hand or not?" Jasmine was bold, actually she really didn't care what other people thought about her, a reason why she came prancing, not really, in the streets walking to the military gates without caring if people knew she was one. Al smiled and again and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

She stood up and stretched and looked around then started to walk around in a circle. "One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand..." she started to count. Ed looked at her go in circles , counting, and walking,counting, and walking...

"What the hell are you doing? Your making me dizzy."

She stopped, "Oh, you'll see." she smiled. Then in the distance across the pavement a small figure came running across the open space. It's fluffy brown tail high in the air, running right towards the steps at full speed. Ed squinted at it coming at full speed and before he knew it.

Jump.

Land.

Jump.

Land on Jasmine's shoulder, though what was happened was the squirrel jumped up from the steps, landed on Ed's face and then jumped into Jasmine's. A wind went by while everyone stood in silence.

"Ed? Are you okay," Jasmine asked, "Heko, you know better." she said. The squirrel looked and hung it's head then did a series of squeaks.

"Even if you don't like him, apologize."

The squirrel seemed to let out a sigh the jumped off Jasmine's and ran over to Ed, he looked at the squirrel then he ran behind Jasmine.

"Don't tell me your scared of squirrels Ed." Jasmine said looking at him behind her.

"Their in league with the milk, continuing mocking me saying ' were taller then you Ed, were taller'"

Jasmine looked at Ed again shook her head, then Hecko titled his head unaware of what was going on.

"Hey, there you are!"

They all turned their heads to see Riza running towards them. It was obvious that she was done with whatever military people did, sign papers, look at papers, type papers, blah papers... Whatever they did she seemed to be done.

"Hey Riza! Um, are you done already? That was pretty quick compared to what I think it would take, like until midnight or something."

"Roy let me let some paper work until tomorrow so I get you settled."

"Um-hm, you sure he didn't let you off because your boyfriend and girl-."

Before Jasmine could finish her sentence she recognized Riza's hand in her pocket, and Jasmine knew exactly what she was reaching for.

"Mmmm-k well anyway nice meeting you Ed, Al." She smiled as Hecko jumped onto her shoulder. "See ya guys later." Then her and Riza walked down the stairs together in unison, it was little weird.

"Hey Riza I have a question, don't freak out when I say it, just take deep breathes and-"

"Come on, I've been in worse situations before, I can take anything, go ahead."

" Can I join the military?"

* * *

Well, plz review 


	3. A dog who lives in serect luxury

A/N: Really nothing to say but cookies for reviews XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (even if I wished I did...)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

As Riza showed Jasmine the guest room , Jasmin gasped. The room to her looked beautiful, almost covered in her favorite color, green. There was a carpet that was greenish-blue ans there was a big window opposite from the door draped with dark green curtains. Below the window a dark wooden desk sat with a green cup filled with pencils and pens, a stack of neatly stacked papers and a chair matching the desk looked like it belonged in the kitchen. Then to the right there was a full sized bed with dark green cover and the pillows were white. On the left a drawer that matched the desk stood below a panting of a single rose.

Jasmine ran into the room and jumped on the bed, "Is this the guest room?" she asked still lying down looking up at the ceiling.

"No, it's your room, I kept it just in case you moved here." Riza said still standing at the door way.

"Really?" Jasmine jumped off the bed and pulled open the heavy green curtains as the last bit of sunlight poured into the room. Jasmine stared out the window then recognized to her right in a corner a soft, large green pillow. "What's that for?" Jasmine said pointing to it.

Riza smirked "It's your roommate's bed." through the door came a black and white dog about up to Jasmine's thigh and it came into the room, trotted over to the pillow, laid do, and went to sleep.

"Meet your roommate, Black Hayate." Riza said smiling. The dog lifted it's head then titled it's head to the side to finally recognized it's guest.

Jasmine pointed to herself, "I'm," she pointed at the dog, "living with that!"

"Yes, it's not like you haven't been living outdoors for awhile, and anyway Hayate is gentle. He's getting a little old, but he still has lots of energy. Though it looks like he's tired now."

Jasmine just stared at the mutt, " As long as he doesn't fart, I'm good with him. Heko can always stay outside, he's a wild squirrel anyhow." Jasmine looked at the big sleeping dog one last time then walked over to her bed and put her duffel bag on her bed. She quickly made her self comfortable, pulling out the little that she had.

First, her sketch book, which she laid on the desk. It had a blue cover with a gold alchemy symbol in bottom right corner, which her auntie Mare gave her. Poor auntie Mare, she had died from the family disease quickly and Jasmine only stayed with her for two months before she passed away.

Then she took out her small quantity of worn clothes. The newest was a year and half old. Though some had looked as if they were brand new still.

Then she took out her other essentials, the last to pull out, her alchemy books. Her family was big on alchemy, some people in the family though didn't do much or no alchemy. Like Riza for instance. When she was little she had rather play with Uncle Bert's shotgun then learn alchemy with Jasmine. She had said, and Jasmine remembered Riza's serious tone of voice, ' Guns are quicker and don't take as much work, as for alchemy, I don't have the patience for.'. Riza probaly wouldn't be caught dead saying that now, now she was probably more serious, patient, and didn't complain as much.

She didn't even seem to girly like she use to either. Jasmine suddenly thought of this as an advantage to embarrass Riza later on, so she kept it stored in her head.

Jasmine quickly jumped into the bed without changing and closed her eyes then just before she went to sleep a loud toot echoed through the room.

"Nice one, dog." she said fanning the air.

-lightingandbullet-

Jasmine smiled and stretched as the sun from the other side of the house somehow poured into her room. She never had slept so good before in he life. The dog woke up the same time as her, though at first she doubted she'd get along with Black Hayate , but over the night he seemed like such a good dog. He trotted happily over to Jasmine's bed and nudged her hand. She petted him and smiled then slid out of bed and opened the door. Black Hayate ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen door. He probably wasn't aloud in, Jasmine would sneak him some of her breakfast later.

She went pass the stairs and onto the other side of the hallway and entered the bathroom. It had blue and white tile, and nothing to special. There was a small window high up above the shower, which made it brighter. After taking about thirty minutes getting ready, Jasmine finally decied to wear a puple mini skirt and black top.

She rushed down the sairs at the smell of food, she ws as hungry as hell. That one piece of bread Ed had gave her was nothing compared to her hunger. Jasmine expected to walk into the kitchen with Riza in a apron and cooking, but apparently she was to late. She was already sitting at the table eating some pancakes. She was only eating one, but the stack of pancakes were probably up to Jasmine's waist!

"Don't eat to much pancakes, your going to get fat.", Riza said finishing her share of one pancake.

Jasmine pouted, "Why good morning ,Riza, that's a fine way to greet someone in the morning. Also, don't worry ,I won't get fat with pancakes, god, I can control myself you know." Jasmine said grabbing two pancakes and sitting down. Jasmine was going to come running down and eat all the pancakes, and was going to get as fat as she could, but since Riza hadpointed it out...

" Oh, and you never answered my question from yesterday," Jasmine said tilting her head, "do you think I should join the military, I mean, if theylet Ed in I think I could get in, don't cha you think?"

Riza shuffled in her seat uncomfortably and then started to clear the table. " I mean," Jasmine continued, " this way, I can stay here, and somehow if I get enough money move out of here. I can start new, even if I would be-"

" No, I said before, your going to another home, and that's final" Riza cut in taking away Jasmine's plate, " it would be best for you not to join anyway. You being a chimera and everything."

"So your saying, just because I'm a chimera! That's not fair, can I at least stay here?"

"No!"

" Why, it's no fair that you were able to escape by joining the military, and I'm stuck taking care of the family for the rest of my life!" Jasmine said standing up and knocking down the chair behind her. Everything was quiet for awhile until Riza pointed towards the kitchen door.

"Go upstairs now, and don't come back down until I say so!" Riza commanded.

"Just because your in the military doesn't mean you can boss me around," Jasmine yelled back, " and you can't tell me what to do, because you not my mother or father, and both of them are gone, forever!" Jasmine rushed from the kitchen and ran up the stairs. That morning the house was silent with as uneaten pancakes were eaten by the dog once Riza had went up stairs later.

* * *

-waddl waddle- plz review -waddle waddle- 


	4. A old dog friend

A/N: Hey, when I get a review(s) I'll countunue the story after this.

Disclamier: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist( WHHHHYYYYY? T-T)

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jasmine told Riza she could walk to the military base when their ride arrived. It was no big deal for her of course. Almost to the military base, she spotted Ed and Al, walking aimlessly to nowhere, or that's what it looked like. Jasmine really needed someone to talk to, and Hecko decided not to show up that day.

"Hey, Ed! Al!", she called running over to them.

They both turned around and blinked in sync, it seemed so adorable to Jasmine, like twins or something.

"Oh, hey, Jasmine", Al said as Jasmine came to a stop in front of them.

"Um, may I know where you guys are going?", Crystal asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Just to the train station to pick up a friend", Ed replied.

" Oh," Jasmine tried not to smile, " May I come?" she asked putting on her most polite face.

"Actually-" Ed began.

"Sure." Al said.

Jasmine tried not to show her excitement, because she would rather be any where then at the military base again, " Thanks." she said. So they all headed towards were the Elric brothers were headed before. Jasmine actually obeyed Riza , and made sure her tail stayed out of site. After thinking about it after awhile, she finally thought of how the military people had chased her. Of course she didn't take in thought about how it was not her tail and ears, but also the fact that she jumped over the fence. Though she kept her ears out, no matter what, it was to uncomfortable to hide them, plus she needed them to hear. Finally Jasmine couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Ed," she said as casually as possible, "so who is this 'friend' of yours?"

Ed looked at Crystal as if he was confused about what she said, " Oh, um, she's a mechanic. Her name is-"

"Winry? Am I right? She made your automail for your arm and leg."Jasmine said interupting Ed.

"How did you...?" Ed said loking a bit surprised. Then he remembered that picture she had drew of Winry yesterday, but that still didn't explain how she knew the rest.

Though before Ed could speak again Al jumped in, " You know Winry, Jasmine?"

Jasmine put her hands behind her head, " No, I don't. I never met her in my life. Though ever since I got here, I just start thinking of names. Like you Al, I didn't know your name I talked to Ed., and then suddenly it came to me. Your face, yourage, just everything."

Al blinked, surprised, " That's sort of weird don't you think brother?"

Ed kept a stale expression, " Yeah, I guess it is."

"I think Ed is just jealous," Jasmine said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't be jealous, your probably just a stalker."

"How the hell would I be a stalker if I hadn't even heard of you before?"

"Because," Ed was couldn't think of any other come back, " because you can."

Jasmine smiled with victory as they continued their walk to the train. Once they got there, not to many people were there. Just and old lady, a man sitting on the bench reading the newspaper, and a man that seemed more fidgety then when Jasmine had twenty bowls of ice cream.

_The train will arrive from Resembol in about 10 minutes._ A female voice said over the intercom.

Jasmine crossed her arms and tapped her foot, ten minutes to her wasten hours. I she could, she would push that train here. Ed put his hands in his pocket and moved his neck around in circles, as Al patiently, stood like a statue. If Al ever had to go to war, he wold look like a perfect soldier, but sure wouldn't be one.

After awhile, a man who had a black hood, so that no one could see his face. He leaned forward and he had his hands in his pocket walking slowly. Jasmine watched the man curiously, there was something familar about him. After awhile, Jasmine lost intrest in him and continued to go into her boring little world. Though a scream turned Jasmine's attention back over her shoulders. The man was now running away, with the old lady's purse, a classic. Ed seemed like he was about to shout something, but before he could, Jasmine took off.

Running with great speed, Jasmine was in front of the thief in moments. The thief halted and then reached into his pocket to pull out a gun. Before the thief could do anything more, it seemed as if Jasmine disappeared only to appear again, below him kicking his gun away. The gun slid across the floor as the thief gasped. Jasmine yet again seemed todisappear and appeared behind the man. The man again gasp as Jasmine place her hands on his back, before he fell to the floor. Silence filled the room, it was silent before, but this time the room seemed to feel with fear and awe. She heard foot steps approach her and she sighed. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at Ed and Al.

"Jasmine," Al said almost in a excited voice, "What did you do?"

Jasmine smiled and placed her index finger on Al's arm which gave a tiny shock, " That's what I did."

Al blinked, trying to comprehend it, " Huh?"

Ed sighed, sorry that his brother was acting a little slow, " Let me guess, it's a little similar to Roy's gloves, right?"

Jasmine nodded happily, "M-hm. It's basically just static", she said, more so talking to Al, " but let's not explain this now." she looked down at the unconscious personon the ground and walked over to him. Something seemed strangely familiar about the person. Al seemed to be saying something, but Jasmine ignored it.

Jasmine rolled the person over as their hood fell off. Jasmine's eyes widened as Al and Ed asked what was wrong, but Jasmine was oblivious to their questions.

_It can't be. She's dead..._

Jasmine moved her hand to the woman's face and brushed her auburn hair from her face, this person was...

"Auntie...Marie...?" Jasmine whispered, as tears formed in her eyes.

-lightingandbullet-

_Bounce. Bounce. A little girl withblonde ran down a rode chasing after a ball. Her friends called from down the rode to hurry and get the ball and she yelled back that she would. Once she retrived the ball she went back to her freinds laughing and giggling as the tossed around the ball. _

_As the ball was coming back to her, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the group as the ball rolled away and the other chidren went after it.The person lifted her up and ran told her that her Aunite was dying, and needed her. The little girl blinked, not understanding, dying? What did she mean by dying? The woman finally put her down next to a very weak woman's bed. The woman in bed petted her head. _

" _Ah, J-Jasmine. You're here, listen closely, you know those book I let you read and study?" The woman said weakly. _

_Jasmine nodded. _

"_T-take those, once I die. Study them for me, like you did every night with me, okay? It will always help you remeber, and also remeber to not fool around with it. It could bring terrible-" the woman let out a hackish cough and counitnued a coughing fit. Fianlly she stopped and smiled. _

"_Jasmine, be strong and remember" the woman's smile faded as her eyes darkened, her lifeless hand still on Jasmine's head. _

_Jasmine's eyes widened as she moved to tug on her auntie's shirt and her hand fell off her head. _

" _Auntie? Auntie, what's wrong?", Jasmine said as she tugged on the covers, " wake up, I promise I won't leave my dishes on the table anymore, just wake up." she shook the cold body, " Aunite? Auntie?" tears flowed down her face. _

_Someone picked her up as she struggled to hold onto the covers, she was pulled out of the room, crying for her Aunt. _

-lightingandbullet-

Jasmine as opened a little as she looked around, people, lots of them. They sounded in a rush. Jasmine blinked then sat up rubbing her eyes, she recongized she had been laying in someone's lap. Al's.

Jasmine almost blushed, but didn't and looked to see Ed talking to a girl with blonde hair and helping her off the train. Then she spotted her wanna-be-auntie on another bench asleep, lying on the old woman's lap who stroked her hair. Jasmine was confused, what happened?

"Your awake," Al said, making Jasmine jump.

"Oh, Al, what happened?" Jasmine said sitting on the bench, still half awake.

" When you saw the women's you whispered that she was you Auntie and then passed out."

Jasmine blushed, she couldn't believe it! She had fainted, right in front of Ed and Al, and at a train station! Jasmine then watched as Ed and the girl he was talking to walk over to them.

When Ed and the blonde woman reached them Jasmine stood up to shake woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you.," Jasmine said, then she remembered the girl they were talking about earlier.

The woman smiled, " Nice to meet you, my names Winry, you must be Jasmine." she said shaking Jasmine's hand.

Jasmine smiled and then reached into her backpack to retrieve her sketch book, "Here I have a present for you," she flipped through some pages and then tore one out handing it to Winry.She had just drew it after her fight with Riza.

Winry's eyes widened and she grinned, " How did you...?"

Jasmine winked, " It's a secret."

Winry stared again at the picture the girl had handed her, she couldn't believe it. The picture showed her grandma standing on their porch watching ,Winry play with their dog. She had never and met this girl, how could she...

" Well," Ed said breaking Winry out of her trance, " we better get going."

"But, brother, what about Jasmine's auntie?" Al said glancing over at the old woman and the woman lying her head in her lap.

Jasmine stared and the wanna-be-untie. This couldn't be...unless the family had kept a secret from her. Though she doubt that they could, since they already told her everything...right? Jasmine began to walk over to the bench the two women were. The others watched her and wondering what she was doing. This woman, she seemed different though, and younger...no she seemed much younger then her Auntie Marie.

The old woman looked up, and smiled, Jasmin smiled back then went back to staring at the her "Auntie". Just then the woman's eyes began to flutter open, she glanced at Jasmine and smiled lifted her head sat up and then looked around.

"Who...who are you?" Jasmine asked.

A frown went across the woman's face, as if Jasmine had said the wrong thing, " What you don't recognize me silly?" she said in a more playful voice.

Jasmine titled her head and stared int the woman's gray eyes...wait, her aunt didn't have gray eyes, but..., " Serene?" she said, the woman nodded, Jasmine jumped her and hugged her to almost suffocating her, " Oh my god! I haven't seen you in years! I didn't even recinginze you! I'm so sorry!" she said before giving her another bear hug. Serene was one of her oldest best freinds. The last time she had seen her hair was much more curlier ans shorter.

"Um, I'm excited to see you too," she said smiling sheepishly, Jasmine was drawing attention from the crowd, " I see you have some freinds you mgiht want to intoduce." she nodded over to Ed, Al, and Winry.

Jasmine nodded and pulled Serene off the bench and over to them. She introduced them and Serene told a joke after each name. Soon they were done and smiling.

"Well," Ed began, " Winry, Al, and me were planning on going to get something to eat after, do you guys want to come?"

Jasmine nodded happily, " Sure, I don't think Riza would mind."

Serene only nodded and smiled then they all started to head out the station, but once they got the entrance Serene pulled Jasmine away from them and sneaked to a corner.

" Jasmine, I came here looking for you, but it's really important, so I have to tell you later, k?" Serene said in a hurried voice.

Jasmine nodded, " Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because, to many people. At the end of they day we need to talk, ok?"

Jasmine only nodded again as Serene pulled Jasmine back into the crowd of people leaving. Ed and the others came and asked what happened, Serene said that she had accidently dropped her wallet and they both were looking for it and found it.Ed, Al, and Winrytook the lie, and they were off to find a restaurant.

* * *

Cookies and cake for reviews XP 


End file.
